Late
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: Graham penalizes Emma for her tardiness. One-Shot. No context.


**Pairing:** Emma/Graham

**Rating:** M (smut, slight dub-con, bondage, begging, denial, language)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N: **Someone asked me a really long time ago to write some Gremma smut and I finally got an idea for one. Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy. And many thanks for the encouragement from my tumblr wife snarkysweetness :)

* * *

"You're late."

Emma entered the station and slid off her jacket, hanging on the coat rack. "I'm sorry, I just—"

"I must say I've been quite disappointed in your performance, lately." Graham leaned back on the doorframe of his office and crossed his arms.

She'd been late before without consequence, but Emma couldn't help but sense something was different this time. Turning to face him, she frowned. "Graham, come on—"

"I'd thank you to address me only as Sheriff Humbert from now on."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Okay… Sheriff." She wasn't sure what had gotten into Graham, he usually shied away from her bravado but his oddly sharp demeanor was intriguing. "Like I was saying, the bathroom flooded and I had to wait for the plumber to finish up—"

"I've had quite enough of your excuses." Graham strode toward her, his face stony and somber. "I may have taken you on as a sort of favor, but don't think that gives you the right to take advantage of my kindness."

That sexy accent always managed to turn Emma on and her breath caught in her throat as he stopped to hover just in front of her. "Won't happen again."

Graham looked her up and down greedily. "Good. Now get the blinds and step into my office."

"Graham—"

"_Don't_ make me repeat myself. You're my employee and you will do as I say." He turned, paced to his chair, and sat.

Emma complied suspiciously, twisting each set of blinds closed as Graham let his eyes wander brazenly up and down her body as she went. Emma's heart began to race and she entered the office, standing in front of his desk.

"Now, since you can't seem to respect other people's time…" Graham leaned back and looked down indicatively, then back up, "I'm gonna need you to make it up to me."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "If you're implying what I think you are, _Sheriff_, then you'll know that demanding sexual favors from a subordinate is not only grossly inappropriate but would also cost you your job."

A smug grin broke across his face. "You know I might be worried about that, _Deputy_, if I ran the risk of being reported."

"And what makes you think I won't?"

"Because I'd have to report you as well for all those times you begged me fuck you, and then we'd _both_ be out of a job."

Emma smiled wickedly as she stepped around his desk and leaned down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him deeply, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away. "Will you be requiring the usual, sir?" She whispered as she slid her hands down his chest and abs and squatted in front of him, then began to work the buckle of his belt.

Graham watched her unhook the metal prong and pull the leather slowly apart, then pop the button of his fly and lower the zipper. He licked his lips in anticipation as she freed him from his boxers and took a moment to stroke him lightly until he was fully hard. His size never ceased to amaze Emma; the first time he fucked her in the back of the police cruiser, she'd been certain he would rip her apart, but Graham was always conscious of how he handled himself and he certainly handled himself quite well.

Before she could lick the bead of precum that formed at the tip, he stopped her. "As much as I love to see you work, you need to be punished for your violation."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

Sliding the chair backwards away from her, Graham stroked himself as he spoke, "Stand up, take off your clothes, and bend over the desk."

"Alright, then," Emma replied breathlessly. She rolled back on her heels and stood, starting with the bottom button of her blouse and worked her way up, letting it drop to the floor.

She liked the way Graham became entranced with her as each item of clothing was removed and kicked aside. When she was down to her bra and underwear, he rose and began to undress, keeping his eyes glued to her body as she reached back to unhook her bra. He let out a small groan and bit his lip after she slid the straps from her shoulders, her nipples hardening quickly against the cool office air.

Turning toward the desk, Emma hooked her thumbs into the elastic of her panties and slid them down; making sure Graham would get a good view of what she had to offer. If he was going to punish her for being late, she could at least torture him a little before he got on with it.

She moved a large pile of paperwork to the side before leaning over with her hands flat against the wood. "Is this acceptable?"

"I think you can do a _little_ better than that."

His hands were at her waist and he wedged a leg between her thighs before kicking her feet apart and pushing her down on her elbows simultaneously. Emma barely had time to react when his fingers slid between her legs, fondling her slit and dipping inside.

Emma hissed and panted, pushing back into his hand.

Leaning forward to bring his mouth to her ear, Graham pressed his weight on her, causing her to shake as she supported both of their weight on her forearms. "Hmm, I'm not sure you're wet enough for me. We'll have to do something about that."

His fingers slid up and pinched her nub, causing Emma to cry out. She could feel his cock pressed hard against her ass and wished he'd hurry up with the punishment and fuck her with it already.

Graham continued his assault on her clit, alternating between rough circles and a quick pinches. Emma moaned and felt herself coming undone, trying to press harder into his hand but finding her range of motion greatly limited by Graham's weight. He must have sensed her approaching orgasm, because just as she felt as though she might explode, his hand was gone and he pushed away.

"What the hell, Sheriff?" Emma looked back at him crossly.

"I told you, you're being punished." He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a condom, ripping the package open and prepared himself with it. "And if you behave well enough, I may even let you come. Later."

"Are you serious?" Emma started to stand upright but Graham shoved her back down.

"When am I not?"

Normally she'd be _pissed_. Normally she'd shove him right back. But having Graham control her for once made an unwelcome moan escape her throat and a new wave of heat engulfed her core.

"Now that's what I like to hear," he said icily and used a hand to massage her back.

Emma felt his tip pressing at her entrance and fought the overwhelming urge to thrust her hips back into his, knowing full well that it would worsen her chances at getting an orgasm. When she felt as though she couldn't hold still any longer, he pushed into her hard, making her gasp and shout his name at the top of her lungs.

"God, Emma, you're so fucking tight," he groaned as he pulled out.

A whimper was her only response and he pumped back into her, drawing out another cry. Working up a rhythm, Graham slammed into her forcefully, upsetting several items on the desk, sending pens and papers and the desk lamp crashing to the floor.

"Graham…"

"What is it? Are you going to come?" He reached up to ball a fist in her hair and pulled her head back, eliciting a sharp gasp. "_Tell me_."

Emma managed to choke out a confirmation. He pulled out and released her hair, allowing her to collapse forward on the desk. She heard the snap of latex and a click of metal as Graham pulled her right arm out from under her and brought it around her back.

"What are you doing?" Her breath was heavy and her core ached; she'd gotten so close twice only to be pulled back before she could fall off the edge.

"Oh, this is just a little insurance."

"What?"

Graham clamped the cold metal around her wrist and pulled her left arm back to join it. "Well I can't have you sneaking an orgasm while you swallow my cock, now can I?"

He hooked a hand under her arm and pulled her up, causing the metal to dig painfully into her wrists. "Graham!"

"On your knees."

Emma wondered for a moment how far he was going to take the act. After all, Graham knew her history – hell, the whole fucking town did – and the handcuffs seemed like he might be taking things a little too far. Still, she obeyed with a whimper and immediately took him into her mouth, running her tongue up the slit before taking him deeper.

She knew how he liked it; there had been dozens of opportunities for her to figure it out while they wanted to wind down in the office from a stressful day or in the police cruiser after returning from a call. And Graham never hesitated to reciprocate, which was why she found his present behavior so alarming.

Fighting against the handcuffs, Emma wished she could use her hands to help him along, if only just to speed up his release in hopes that she could get her own. Graham began muttering filthy encouragements as she bobbed faster and applied suction, feeling his hand gently press against back of her head.

He came with a familiar jerk of his hips and Emma sucked him dry per usual, then released him with an audible pop. She looked up at his satisfied face while he stroked her hair affectionately before leaning down to kiss her and hook his hands under her armpits. Emma marveled at Graham's strength as he hauled her up, never breaking the kiss, and sat her back up on the desk.

"I have to admit that was quite good work, Deputy," he whispered as he pulled away, "I think it may be time for you to receive your reward. But first I need to know if you really want it."

"I do," Emma whined, the heat still burning between her legs. She hoped her reward would include removing the handcuffs, but when Graham started to move his mouth down her chest and encouraged her to lie back, she knew her discomfort would be prolonged. She squirmed under him in an attempt relieve the pressure off her hands and avoid the painful stab of metal into her back.

Graham ignored her obvious discomfort and skimmed a hand down her stomach, causing goose bumps to bloom over her sensitive skin. Emma gasped as his mouth closed around her nipple and writhed against him. "Graham, please…"

"All in good time."

His mouth moved at an agonizingly slow pace, causing Emma to kick out against nothing with no foothold to ground herself. He entered her with two fingers, curling them upward and placed soft kisses right above the crest of her mound. Emma dissolved into a trembling, whimpering mess as his tongue flicked her bud and worked in circles around it while he continued to fuck her with his hand.

Her undoing quickly approached and Emma was terrified he'd pull away at the last minute again but was surprised to find his efforts only increase. The rolling of her clit between his teeth set her off, and pleasure surged through her in a torrent of concentrated bliss.

In her delirious haze, Emma hardly noticed Graham's brief absence and the sound of a second condom's wrapper being ripped open until he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up again. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, locking her feet behind his back to help keep from falling.

He walked out toward the cells and entered her as he pushed her roughly against the bars.

"Wait!" Emma screeched, "The handcuffs… please… take them off?" She knew she was at the point where they'd give her bruises deep enough to require long sleeves for a few weeks, but what she was more concerned with was being able to pull Graham's hair and rake her nails across his back.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You know, I think I prefer you in restraints," he countered and slammed into her again, rattling the metal cages and ensuring that the bruises forming on Emma's wrists were not the only ones to be concerned with.

Graham fucked her with purpose and dug his fingers into her hips, having to pull her up every few strokes to prevent her from sliding down. Emma found it more and more difficult to keep her legs wrapped around his waist for support as another wave of gratification loomed on the horizon. Her legs slipped apart and Graham struggled to keep her up, but an orgasm crashed over her shortly, pulling him along with her as her muscles contracted around him. Graham's hips jerked violently as he came and he pressed her painfully against the bars as the waves subsided.

He let her down and retreated to the office while Emma sank to the floor with her eyes shut, shaking and sated. When he returned, Graham shook his keys patronizingly and joined her on the floor. She turned to allow him to un-cuff her at last, sighing in relief when she was finally free and massaged her sore, swollen wrists while Graham swept her sweat-soaked hair aside to gently rub her shoulders and place kisses on the wide bruises forming.

"Well, what did you think?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"I am so getting back at you for this, you miserable asshole."

She felt him smile against her skin. "I look forward to it."

Emma turned and captured his lips in a long kiss. "Same time next week, then?"

"Absolutely." He kissed her again before standing and walked toward his office. "Just don't be late."


End file.
